


Cloning Day

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It’s an anniversary, in a way.”





	Cloning Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp2799](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "sharp2799" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“And don’t forget to read chapter twelve, on thermodynamics!” called Tara, as the bell rang and the students of her last-period class headed for the door.

“Any chance for extra credit on that?” asked a voice.

She looked up to find John leaning in her classroom doorway, smiling as he continued, “Because I could really use some _one-on-one_ instruction.”

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Tara laughed. “That is terrible, don’t do that.”

John’s smile didn’t falter in the slightest. “You ready to get out of here, Carter?”

He took her bag of lesson plans and papers that needed to be graded, slinging it over one shoulder as they took the back stairs down to the employee parking lot. “What about that place over in Springfield, with the fish tank?”

Tara frowned. “But you hate that place.”

“I do,” he admitted, easily. “But you love it.”

“It’s not my birthday, is it?” she joked, but her smile faded when he didn’t laugh. “John?”

“It _is_ , kinda. An anniversary, in a way.”

“Anniversary?” she repeated, then realized what he meant. Tara glanced around, but the lot was empty. “Today is the day I was cloned. But we’ve never celebrated those before.”

“Ten years, Tara,” said John, softly. “I just… I don’t think I could have done this without you. Not and have been _happy_.”

“I don’t regret my decision,” she said, reading the question in his eyes, and caught his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Not for a minute. I don’t miss being Major Samantha Carter, when I have the chance to be Mrs. Tara Nelson.”

John kissed her, pressed up against his truck, right there in the middle of the high school parking lot. “Happy Cloning Day, Tara,” he said, when they broke for air.

She grinned. “Yes, it is.”

THE END


End file.
